Drama Queen
by Fallenangel2904
Summary: kay goes to L.A for an audition for a daytime soap opera.when she gets the role her life starts to change.while she is gone miguel starts to realize things too.please read you will like it.*~kaguel~*
1. Chapter 1

Drama queen  
  
Kay stood at the gates of the airport. She was excited, and nervous at the same time. Her flight was about to leave, and she couldn't wait, but at the same time she felt like she wanted to cry. She would be leaving behind her entire life, and every thing she cared about. She wished her family would have been there to see her off, but the truth is they really didn't care one way or another. She was going to have her dream career, she was going to Los Angeles and pursue her dream of acting. It all started when her drama teacher admired her acting skills, and heard about an audition for a Day time soap opera in California. She had gotten a special grant from her school, paying for the the trip, and the expenses as long as she promoted the school, and gave them credit for her success, kind of like a sponser.and now she was headed to L.A. but she still wished she had someone there who cared about her. Just then she turned around when she heard a familiar voice. "Hi Kay."  
  
"Miguel, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to say goodbye."  
  
"I didn't think anyone would come."  
  
"How could I not come? You're my best friend, and I had to say goodbye, and see you off.  
  
Kay began to cry. Someone cared about her when she thought that no one was there. Not just anyone, but Miguel. He was the one and only one left.  
  
"Kay don't cry.  
  
"I can't help it. My dream career is about to come true, and no one in my family even came to see me off. You are the only one who cares about me."  
  
"Don't say that Kay, your family loves you. It's just the pain of seeing you for the last time for a long time must have been too hard on them. That's all, trust me."  
  
"I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, but it's ok, I can take the truth."  
  
Miguel walked over to her, and hugged her tight against his chest. She began to cry again. Just then they herd over the loud speakers "flight 119 to Los Angeles California now boarding, flight 119"Kay picked up her head from his chest, and grabbed her luggage.  
  
"Well I guess this is goodbye."  
  
"Call me before you become famous, and forget about me."  
  
"Miguel, I will never forget about you, no matter what."  
  
"Flight 119 last call. Go to the main gate now."  
  
"I better go before I miss my flight. Goodbye Miguel.  
  
Kay turned around and walked to the gate. She was now crying, but wouldn't let any one see it. What she didn't see was that Miguel was crying too. She handed the stewardess her boarding pass, and with out another thought got onto the airplane. As she took her seat, she dreamed about what was going to happen to her. Her new life was waiting for her, her dream life, but she still didn't have the one thing she wanted more then anything in this world, Miguel. She would have to start her dream life without him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night Miguel hardly got any sleep. He missed his best friend Kay. He wondered where she was now, what she was doing. He looked at the clock next to his bed it read 1:13. It was one a clock in the morning, and he was still up. Then his phone rang. He picked it up quickly hoping it wouldn't wake Thereasa, Pilar, or Luis up.  
  
"Hello." He said with a groggy voice.  
  
"Miguel its me Kay."  
  
"Kay? Hi um. what are you doing calling so late?"  
  
" late? Its only 10:15.oh I forgot the west coast had a 3 hour time difference. Im so sorry Miguel. I hope I didn't wake anyone."  
  
"It's alright Kay, you didn't remember it's not your fault. Mama, Thereasa, and Luis didn't wake any way. So tell me what's L.A like?"  
  
"It seems kind of fast paced, but im learning to adapt. So far, so good right?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
"I realy should go now. I have to be well rested for my audition tomorrow. I just called to let you know I got here ok."  
  
"yeah well call me tomorrow, and let me know how it goes."  
  
"I will. good night Miguel."  
  
"good night Kay."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Kay put on her pajama's , and got into the bed. Tomorrow was going to be Kay's big break, and she just knew she was going to do well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ok this is just the first chapter, but tell me what you think.feed back is adored,and it keeps me going. Or e-mail me at TheQT@aol.com or KaguelFan4life@aol.com if you have any suggestions thanks all and enjoy.more chapters to come soon, I promice 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it, and like always PLEASE review. Enjoy! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was the day of Kay's audition. She had just gotten to the studio, and was nervous and excited at the same time. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. She was trying out for a role on Desires Of The Heart, a soap opera, like the ones that she used to watch on T.V at home and someday hope to be on. When she got there she saw several girls about her age there for the audition too. She figured that she would get something to drink, since she would have a long wait. She got to the soda cart, and waited on line, when a tall man bumped into her and spilled a full can of diet pepsi all over her.  
  
"Ahh, oh no!"  
  
" Oh my god I'm so sorry miss. I should have been watching where I was going."  
  
" No its my fault I wasn't paying attention either. I'm just so nervous about my audition today that I cant concentrate on anything else."  
  
" Well at least let me help you."  
  
He handed her some napkins to wipe the soda off of her shirt with.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Don't thank me, its my fault that it spilled in the first place. You must be sticky though."  
  
"Actually I'm not. Lucky for me you drink diet soda, there's no sugar in it."  
  
"Yeah it must be your lucky day."  
  
They both laughed and slowly walked back inside the building together talking.  
  
"Well this is it. They are gonna call my name any minuite now."  
  
"And what name might that be?"  
  
" Oh I'm Kay Bennett. I came here from a small town in New England called Harmony. My drama teacher got me involved in acting, so here I am."  
  
"Nice to meet you Kay. I'm Jason Ashford. Im from New York City."  
  
" Oh well Jason, what do you do for a living?"  
  
" I'm an actor. Actually I act on the soap Desires Of The Heart. Isn't that the show your trying out for?"  
  
" Um. yeah um. what are the odds of that happening? I mean that I met you before I even tried out for the show."  
  
" Yeah that is weird."  
  
Suddenly Kay heard her name being called "Kay Bennett."  
  
" Oh right here." (to Jason) listen I have to go I'm up and I.  
  
" I know I herd. Just go I'm hope I'll be seeing you again."  
  
" Yeah so do i."  
  
Kay walked to the back room, and thought to herself " Yeah im sure I'll be seeing you again Jason. if I get the part I'll be seeing you a lot more then you think."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Hey here it is Chapter 2. sorry I took so long to post ive been busy lately, and Im starting school so that was major stress on me. Like always PLEASE review to let me know what u think, or email me at TheQT163@aol.com or Kaguelfan4life@aol.com if u have suggestions, comments or questions. And sorry its not so long, but its late and I want to get to bed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok here is the next chapter ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been two weeks since Kay's audition. She had waited and waited but there was no word. She was getting ready to take a shower in here new apartment in L.A. she had found a spacious one bedroom apartment in the city, and had gotten a job at a local diner to pay for the apartment until she knew if she had the part or not. She was just about to get into the shower when the phone in the bedroom rang.  
  
" Hello."  
  
" Hello may I please speak to mrs Kay Bennett?"  
  
" Speaking."  
  
" Hello this is the Desires of the heart casting director. Mrs Bennett I'm calling to inform you that you have landed the role of Marissa Davis."  
  
Kay was speechless. She wanted to jump up and down and announce it to the whole world. Her dream was coming true.  
  
" Mrs Bennet you understand that this means being at the studio at 6:00am sharp every week day morning?"  
  
"Yes I understand."  
  
"Good. Well we will see you bright and early tomorrow morning. From there you will get a script to go over, and since you are recasting a role that was originated by someone else you will have an opportunity to meet with the cast that you will be working with. Is this all clear to you?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
"Good. So basically tomorrow is just an orientation day, but your actual first shooting day will be Tuesday, the following day."  
  
" I understand. Thank you so much for calling."  
  
" No thank you. I look forward to meeting with you. Have a wonderful day."  
  
They both hung up and Kay started to scream in joy. She picked up the phone and dialed a firmiliar number to her.  
  
" Hello Miguel you'll never guess what just happened!"  
  
"Kay hi um what's up?" "Oh Miguel the best thing just happened, the casting director for Desires of the heart just called and, I got it Miguel I got the part! Can you believe it?"  
  
"Wow, slow down first of all congratulations. I know how much this means to you."  
  
"Thank you. I had to call you first Miguel. You're the only one who cares about me. I knew you would be happy for me. I have so much to do now though. Tomorrow is my first day on set and I have to get ready. I have to get my clothes ready, and my hair. Oh I have so much to do and so little time. Ill call you tomorrow bye."  
  
Before Miguel could say goodbye Kay hung up. He was thrilled for her, but something didn't feel right. Miguel decided it was nothing, and went to the book café to find Charity and tell her the good news.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok here is chapter 3. I know, I know I'm slower then Christmas, but like I said I have been really busy with school, and now I have a part time job. Any way I am trying and I am also going to update "A new threat" so keep checking back, and Passions-Fan this chapter is purely for you, because I really didn't have the time, so forgive me if this chapter isn't that long, and thanks everyone for the feed back. 


End file.
